


[Podfic] Dibs

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [29]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, also a bunch of Blue Team feels, mentions of past Yorkalina and Wash/CT, plus a totally gratuitous Wash & Tucker hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Wash has always wanted someone to choose him.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)
Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Dibs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dibs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907915) by [illumynare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumynare/pseuds/illumynare). 



> An RSS feed you can subscribe to for all my solo podfics can be found [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/dibs_20210118/Dibs.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/dibs_20210118/Dibs.mp3) | 7 MB | 0:10:28  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/dibs_20210118/Dibs.m4b)  
  
| 12 MB | 0:10:28


End file.
